An Officers Confesion
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Judy there is something I need to tell you. Something that may change our relationship." "What do you mean Nick?"
In Zootopia, animals of all species come together not only as friends but also as mates. As their is a lion with a giraffe, a hippo with an ox, and even a tiger with a ferret. However, a new type of couple may be added to such an extraordinary list soon. For Nick Wilde, a fox who turned from hustling passing by animals to a police officer of the ZPD had started to harbor feelings for his partner Judy hopps. A rabbit who changed his life for the better and showed him that there are people who care for you no matter what you are on the outside. Something he was very thankful for, which was why he was gathering the courage up to ask the rabbit on a date. After all, when you spend five years with someone close as they have, you cant help but want to take their heart as your own. That was why after the many failed attempts of his question, he would finally gather up the courage to ask and that's where the story begins, as Zootopia was bright and bustling with the crowds of animals going places. Both Nick and Judy however were doing nothing of the sort, as the two were sitting outside a cow coffee shop, taking their break from being cops while sipping their drinks. While Judy watched the street though, Nick just stared at her through his black sunglasses.

 _"Just as beautiful as the day before, maybe even more."_ Nick thought softly, letting his lips curl into a smile from the beauty he always saw in her. Slowly, he then lifted his left paw up to the left side of his sunglasses, clenching them before he took them off of his face. When he did, he set them down onto the table and lifted his right paw which held his coffee up to his muzzle, letting some of the hot liquid run down his throat.

 _"Maybe the time is now Nick? Maybe it's time you took that leap forward?"_ Nick thought in wander, setting his coffee back down but not leaving his gaze from Judy. The fox then began to tap his fingers on the side of his coffee while his heart raced with the lump of nervousness coming back to his throat. Unlike the times he swallowed it back down though, Nick opened his mouth.

"Hey Judy," He said, taking the leap. Upon hearing her name being called from her partner, Judy turned her head to the left, now looking at him.

"Yeah Nick?" Judy asked, her curious light blue eyes meeting with his scared green ones.

"Well I was wandering if I could ask you something?" Nick said to her, his gaze turning away from her and to the left. The rabbit seemed a little confused by her friends sudden look away, but just kept the conversation going.

"Ask me what?" She asked curiously, this lead the fox to look back at her while also shaking his tail back and forth in quick fashion.

"I just wanted to ask if you ever thought about the dating game? That if you ever thought about finding someone to share your life with?" The question seemed to surprise Judy, which left the air between them as silent as a mouse. After a few minutes though, the rabbit replied to her friends question.

"I uh, well uh. Hmmmmmm, I have given some thought to it every now and then. Why? Have you thought about finding someone Nick?" Judy asked him, placing both of her paws on her coffee. It was now the fox's turn to have a moment of silence, his however lasted only a minute before he spoke.

"I have, I like the idea of being with someone you can share stories with. Someone who helps you through the times that seem dark. Someone who makes you feel like you can be something more than you could be by yourself." Nick told Judy, his voice slightly above a whisper from the mere of thought of having them, of having her. When Judy heard his words, she couldn't help but feel a little taken back.

"Wow Nick, that's pretty deep." Judy told him with a smile, making Nick let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, I can be deep when I need to be carrots. Anyways, have you found anyone that grabs your heart in anyway." He asked her, a hint of fear and worry covering his words, hoping she would say no.

"No, not yet." He felt relieved when she said that, there was still hope.

"Have you?" He heard her ask, bringing him out of his happiness he was having from her last few words. He knew the moment was coming, and it was coming quick. Was he ready? He had to be ready, there was no going back now. So with a deep breath, he answered in the best way he could.

"Yes, I have found someone." He said to her seriously, and though it was quick, you could catch a hint of sadness form on Judys face when she heard him say that.

"T-that's great Nick. What's she like if you don't mind me asking." Judy said to Nick, showing happiness on the outside but feeling empty on the inside. For she wished it was her, she had grown very fond of him, harbor into feelings for him like he had for her in secret. Now she lost him, or so she thought.

"She's great Judy, she's very sweet and loving. She's a person I would trust with my life with, she's even saved my life a few times, what's even more she's got the best hop in the city. Oh but the best thing about her, is the way her cute long ears twitch when she gets anxious or angry." Nick told her, happiness overflowing every single word he let out which was accompanied by a big smile. For Judy however, her face was plastered with confusion, such things he mentioned pertained to her.

"Wait? Saved your life a few times? As far I know I've only done that. The best hopper also? Her ears twitch when she's angry or anxious? Those sound like me?" It was as if a bolt of lightning struck in the rabbits mind, all those things he named off pertained in most cases. Her eyes then went wide before she stared at Nick in shock.

"Nick, are you telling me..." She said, Nick only shook his head in response.

"How long?" She asked, now knowing the girl he was talking about was her.

"On the third year of our partnership, I knew right then and there I wanted to be more than just your partner Judy Hopps. I wanted to be something more, that something being your boyfriend." Nick then found his left paw moving over towards Judys right paw, to which he took it and began to hold it. Caressing the paw ever so gently.

"I love you Judy, and I would be honored if you would take me as your love." The foxes face now showing pure love and happiness to the other officer who was still trying to take everything in. Judy then began to stare at their paws together, and the more she felt his paw rub against here, the more she felt her heart thump. She soon showed a smile while her eyes began to shine with the water that began to gloss them when she blinked.

"Since we're confessing such things, I should tell you that I've felt the same about you Nick." As she raised her left paw from her coffee, now rubbing both her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"You have?" Nick asked, somewhat surprised as Judy then nodded her head.

"Yes, but now that we've both know how the other truly feels. We can start a new relationship, one that involves so many things, including this." Judy said sweetly, before letting go of his paw. She then tilted her body forward while putting her lips out and closing her eyes. Since she wasn't as big as Nick, the fox had to fill the small gap between them which he had no problem doing. For he to extended his lips while closing his eyes, and before they knew it, his cream muzzle clashed with her small white muzzle, both know kissing the other. As they were, Judys nose began to wiggle a little which ticked Nicks, making him pull back and laugh.

"Easy carrots, that tickles you know." Nick laughed, causing Judy to blush when she saw her nose moving as quick as it was.

"Sorry Nick. Ok you can stop now nose, I said stop!" Judy demanded, and eventually her nose did as she said, calming down and going back to normal. Nick then stood up from his seat while picking up his glasses and walked over to her, extending his right paw out to her.

"Come on dear, those criminals aren't going to put themselves in jail." He said with a sly grin, putting his shades back on. Judy just grinned back, shaking her head before grabbing his paw with her left.

"Indeed, they won't." The two then walked down the road, hand in hand while looking on for the next criminal to bust. Needless to say it didn't take long, nor did it take long for the two to receive a new nickname from their co workers and that nickname being 'Nick and Judy: The cleaners of streets and sweepers of hearts.'

 **Hope you guys liked it, please review.**


End file.
